Forbidden Love, Rivalry, and Two Drama Queens
by SunflowerFace
Summary: Drarry fluff! Harry can't get Draco off his mind- and Draco is infatuated with Harry too! It takes a while, but they start meeting in secret, and they vow not to let anyone know. Of course, they are unsatisfied and unhappy with this resolution, but Draco's big mouth gets the story out. Ron is furious, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley disapprove. Can they keep this up?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! It's me, the author, who's a bit confused but nonetheless delighted that you chose to read my fanfiction! Thanks! You've just entered the land of no return... all my friends regret it too... enjoy~_

 _I present to you: (DUN DUN DUN DUN)_

 **Forbidden Love, Rivalry, and Two Drama Queens (A Drarry Fanfiction)**

Harry sat on a plush maroon couch facing the great fireplace, flickering gently in the Gryffindor common room. He and Ron had plowed through a grueling Transfiguration essay, which Hermione was currently spell-checking for them. He was dozing off- daydreaming, one could call it- and it was nice. Quiet. Cozy. Peaceful. Ron was watching the twins and Lee roast marshmallows and levitate them onto first years, especially the girls with nice hair. Ron was laughing, telling Hermione to join in, as the twins had horrendous aim and had hit him in the face a couple of times, where streaks of sticky marshmallow were smeared across his freckled cheeks. They were busy, unlike Hermione's. And Draco's. Their faces were blank and freckle-less... they left room for doubt, but also passion and love. He loved Hermione, Harry did... in a sisterly way. Draco... he loved Draco...

Harry opened his eyes to see Ron peering at him nervously. "Blimey, mate. Is your scar bothering you again?" Ron's face cocked to one side, as Draco's did when he was overconfident. Ron smoothed his hair down. Harry imagined Draco's cold hands, running through his soft, light hair. His silky, gossamer hair that he played with during Care of Magical Creatures... always... Harry heard a horrible ripping noise. Ron looked mortified, staring down at his hands.

"Harry, mate. I'm concerned for you and all but, is my hair bloody alright?!" Ron turned around and frantically rubbed the back of his head, searching for a bald spot. Harry spotted a bright ginger hairball on the carpet and snorted.

"Yeah, Ron. You're fine. You've gotta have lots of hair to cover that big head of yours," Harry chortled, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Ron was knocked forwards as the twins and Lee suddenly appeared behind them. "Did we hear Percy mentioned? Don't bother writing to him, he's busy dealing with an investigation into his overuse of... ah, cologne. Apparently, it blinded an employee. Don't ask how we know." Harry laughed with them, as Ron angrily surfaced, his face so red it hid his freckles. The twins, seeing Ron's expression, left mysteriously fast, to where Hermione was sitting. "Gosh, those little gits. They think they're so great... Anyways Harry, are you alright?"

"Me? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just feeling a little, erm, queasy." Harry felt his eyebrows scrunch down, and knew Ron would catch onto something fast. He always called Harry out about this, and when he felt no accusing stare or comment, he panicked, before seeing Ron's attention wandering elsewhere.

"Hey Harry, you reckon Fred and George would eat a Blood Flavored Lollipop if I ate a cherry one in front of them?" He saw Ron's eyes dancing towards Hermione, and forced himself to hide a chuckle.

"Sure, Ron. Whatever you think. I'm getting a bit tired, I think I'll head up early tonight." Harry rose from his seat and climbed up the boys' staircase, hearing Ron's faint goodbye fading behind him. He pushed it aside, right now he had one task- and that was to satisfy his wandering mind. Harry looked around and saw a rising and falling lump in Neville's bed. He was the only one sleeping- snoring quite loudly too. Harry grabbed an old drawstring bag, one of Dudley's, and used it and his pillow to imitate his sleeping body. _Sonorus_ , he whispered, and Neville's snoring gradually grew louder to hide the unmistakable silence that his snoring didn't fill. Throwing the invisibility cloak around his shoulders he quietly crept down the staircase. It was difficult navigating the crowded common room, and as Lavender Brown flung herself over another poor boy, he almost let the cloak slip.

"Balderdash."

"What? Who's there?" The Fat Lady was puzzled as she swung open, still drowsy from last night's late-night party. Harry snuck out of the room, nearly tripping over himself in forbidden excitement he hadn't felt in ages. It was a huge risk he was about to take, one that he had never dreamed of trying, and never would have dreamed of trying, if it weren't for... well... recent events.

 _Hello again! It's your annoying author. This was just an intro and the rest of the chapters should be much longer than this. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading the intro! I'm currently listening to some dramatic and longing Chinese music, which you should totally listen to (it's called_ ni de yang z _i) and it's giving me more cruel ideas to put Drarry through. Enjoy~_

 **Forbidden Love, Rivalry, and Two Drama Queens**

Draco stared glumly at his parchment. He never spaced out like this. Usually, he and Crabbe and Goyle got their homework done fast, or blackmailed another kid into doing it, so that he could go bully some first year. He was distracted today- at the prospect of this stupid git who kept taking up his mind. Merlin's beard, he was so amazing... always so bloody heroic and perfect and whatnot. Hanging out with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom out of pity- now that was a true act of kindness. Draco added a little scribble to the top of the parchment. Ugh, he was so out of it. He slapped himself internally, called himself a Mudblood, and shuddered. Now that was one way to focus. Draco glanced back at the assignment again. _Write a two-foot-long essay on why safety regulations have to be put in for apparation._ It was his last piece of homework, and father had demanded that he pass his apparation test because he was "such a drag to bring around" and "nah nah nah" and "blah blah blah". Why in the name of- okay. It wasn't a big deal that Crabbe and Goyle were finished already, those big dunderheads. Draco frowned, banging his fist on the table. The sound reverberated throughout the cold, quiet common room. He ran his hands through his impeccable hair, tousling it.

He tried to think about his father instead. Last time he saw him, he wasn't pleased. The Mudblood Granger's grades were better than his, and she was favorited by all the teachers. He was outranked. By a filthy Mudblood. Whatever, he didn't care. His father had also sent him two furious letters about the numerous detentions he had started receiving for bad behavior. His dad claimed they didn't need any more suspicion surrounding the family. Ask Draco something, huh? What did he care about the family? It was all his father's fault, anyway. None of them did anything. Of course, there were no howlers in the mail, although Draco had expected one to come with his first detention. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. He had only done it out of spite for his father. He just wanted to push him a little more. Draco never got any attention from him, and he couldn't help feeling as if his father was constantly dissapointed. On the other hand, he had just suffered a detention. He didn't need another reminder of his failed grades and failed love and failed crush and...

 _Focus Draco, focus._ He needed to get his mind out of the gutter. he needed to get it off of the Boy Who Lived.

Draco picked up his quill and started to write. _The importance of safety regulations in apparation are Harr-_ WRONG! _He crossed it out. Saftey regulations are important in the transportation of people so embar-_ Ugh. It was no use. "Goyle! Get your useless butt over here and finish this up for me! I just need a conclusion. Better do it well." Draco stood up from the table and fell onto the white leather couch. Goyle slid off one end of the couch, and Draco felt himself slowly rise as 168 pounds were lifted. He smirked.

"Huh? You didn't write anything yet!" Draco heard Goyle's voice calling from the table.

"That's why you'll do it for me." He rubbed his bare arms in the cold and shook his usually-gelled hair out of his face. Retiring to a more comfortable couch near the dying fire, he joined Pansy and Zabini in a game of Gobstones. Zabini was winning. Draco sat next to Pansy, watching her effectively ruin any chance of winning with a stupid move.

"Draco? Am I doing it right?" She cooed, looking up at him sweetly. Sickly sweet.

"Yeah, you're fine." Pansy huffed, knowing Draco was in a bad mood and knowing she had just lost. Draco didn't care, all he could think about was how he absolutely embarrassed himself in Potions. "Hey Pansy, do you want to hear how Draco completely embarrassed himself in Potions today," Zabini asked.

"No!"

"Well, first, Neville was sitting next to Draco, as per usual, that idiot. He was trying (and failing) to make an Amortentia potion, you know the potion of love, and obviously, he added the rose thorns _before_ the ashwinder eggs, and then added moonstone _last_ , resulting in his potion blowing up everywhere." Zabini stopped here, waiting for a reaction. He didn't receive one. Pansy was obviously purple with jealousy, trying to figure out why in the world Neville caught Draco's attention more than she had. "Draco wasn't here yet..." Pansy breathed a not-very-well-concealed sigh of relief. "Draco wasn't here yet, and when he walked in he asked _Why does the room smell like... POTTER!,_ which only a pea-brained git like Draco would say of course." Draco wasn't mad, he was just trying not to melt with shame. Zabini, now continuing almost in tears, said:

"And then that know-it-all Mudblood said _Amortentia changes to smell like the things you're most attracted to and like the best._ HAHAHAHA!"

Draco was mortified, and he didn't say anything, because honestly, he deserved it. He should've known better. Everyone knew know, everyone knew that he had a huge, horrible, sappy sweet crush on the Boy Who Lived.

 _Wow! I plowed through this chapter! What do you think? I think it's pretty good! The dictionary better sue me- I used "emarassing" about five million times._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading chapter one! Hopefully, you enjoy Chapter 2 as well! I'm on break right now, so I have lots of time to update and publish stories. After break, I might reduce it to once or twice a week. I'll keep you posted~

Forbidden Love, Rivalry, and Two Drama Queens

Harry was making his way down the night corridors. Most everyone was in their common rooms, as it was late, and Filch was most likely making his routine patrol down the hallways at about this time. No one wanted to be found, but Harry had the Invisibility Cloak at his side. Time seemed to slow down as he wandered the hallways for the dungeons, but his heart didn't seem to be following that pattern. Every time he passed an alert portrait, ghost, or cluster of tired students, he was sure that the loud thump of his heartbeat would give him away. From excitement, nerves, or longing, he wasn't sure. Harry caught sight of Crabbe, his squat shape apparent in the darkness, his wobbling, waddling steps reverberating through the hallway. His dress shoes that he always wore gleamed in the moonlight and Harry followed the unsteady taps of the soles of Crabbe's shoes down the hallway. Now normally, Harry wouldn't have passed up a chance to scare a funny reaction out of him, but tonight, his goal wasn't petty humor…

Harry quickly followed Crabbe as he approached the Slytherin common rooms. "Pure-Blood," was the muttered password, and Crabbe stepped into the gleaming, pristine room. Harry followed suit. It was cold, much colder than it was outside, and he could hear the bubble and boil of cauldrons and the Great Lake. The infamous giant squid was rumored to have been spotted in the huge glass window that made up half of a wall in the common room. He saw Crabbe approach Goyle in a back table. Harry was careful not to make too much noise as he followed, knowing his footsteps echoed and one misstep would cause his inevitable infinitive detentions. He heard Crabbe's low voice explain the graphic details of his beating-up of a poor third-year. "And I grabbed him by the arm and pow!" Crabbe's arm punched through the air, quite slowly, and grabbed an invisible little boy by what would've been his hair. They snickered.

"Lucky that Draco sent you out to beat up that kid, I'm doing his homework. I already finished an essay, but he wants me to do his Transfiguration homework too. That stupid kid, Philip Granate, was it? I heard his dad spoke out against Mr. Malfoy, so he's having the Granate's inspected for potential threats to the law," said Goyle, slumped in his chair. The sheer weight of his body seemed to put the chair under tremendous strain, and Harry was surprised it didn't break under the weight of him. He'd got one thing against Dudley, Harry supposed.

Harry saw the back of Draco's head, sitting next to Pansy. He tensed. This was a stupid idea, he knew it. Harry was sure Draco knew about the invisibility cloak already, and he couldn't afford to be caught. Great. Just great. How was he supposed to get out of the common room? The only thing he could do was wait until everyone was asleep, so that he could use the password to escape… but that would take ages! He couldn't leave now, everyone would hear him. It was too late for any new students to enter the common room, everyone should be out of the corridors by now. Harry sighed quietly. He settled in on the couch at Draco's feet, knowing he was in for a long night.

RON~

"Chill out, Ron. Harry's just gone up to bed, remember?" Hermione rolled her eyes and slowly turned away with a swish of her hair. Ron sighed. It wasn't like Harry to leave for bed so early. Ron ground his teeth for a bit, indecisively frowning, and decided to go check on him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry, but… he had a knack for running off in the night. In their first year, Harry had discovered the Mirror of Erised and went back every night for a hopeful chance to see his parents again. He didn't know if Harry was still doing such a thing, without Ron, but honestly? Ron felt a little jealous. Harry had the invisibility cloak, and the whole castle was available for him at night. Ron pushed those feelings aside. Harry was his friend, and all he cared about was his well being.

He entered the common room. Neville was there, snoring loudly as usual, and so was Harry. Their breathing was perfectly in sync. How did he know? It sounded like there was only one person snoring, and Merlin's beard did they both snore loudly! Kinda like there was only one person snoring…. Huh.

Ron crept over to Harry's bedside. In an instant, he snatched away the bedsheets. He was breathing heavy with the anticipation of Harry waking up and blaming him for being untrustworthy. This time, though, Ron was right. Harry wasn't in his bed, he wasn't sleeping. Most likely, he cast a Sonorous charm on Neville. Great. Now his snores would be extra loud all day. Ron started to panic. Should he tell Hermione? No, she would make a big deal out of everything. Argh! He had to do everything himself. He caught himself pacing loudly, and stopped. It was just too much like Percy. Ron smiled to himself but stopped. This was serious. Harry was missing. It was probably just the lack of sleep getting to him. He needed to tell Hermione. Now.

 _Hello everyone! I've been working on a new story (which will be much shorter) and it's actually a Percy Jackson fanfiction. It's coming out really well, and I'm writing with my friend that goes by the name BadGirlSupreme. I would've posted faster, but was having a problem creating new documents, so I had to delete old ones and write stories there. Thanks for reading! Good night from where I am! 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm super psyched for this chapter because I saw a fellow Potterhead at the movie theater yesterday! Me and my friend were seeing the new movie, Coco. Anyone see it yet? (The guy was a Hufflepuff? Any Hufflepuffs out there?) Love, SunflowerFace~

Forbidden Love, Rivalry, and Two Drama Queens

Draco's pale, composed face turned rosy pink. He knew Zabini just wanted to pry a reaction out of him. It was totally unfair! There was nothing stopping him from… nothing from…

"My father will hear about this!" Draco's face was punch colored now, completely flushed and his hair disheveled. He ran his fingers through his soft mane, trying desperately to tame it and regain some of his dignity. He stormed upstairs, hearing Pansy's ugly snorts of laughter and Zabini's snickers. Crabbe and Goyle were absolutely hooting with laughter, and the rest of the common room was staring at them! He was being made a fool of!

"Shut- shut up!" Draco spun around with a murderous expression on his face. He glared at Zabini. What was that? A sudden flicker of movement caught his attention. He was good at this predator-like stalking method, as he used it to scare and dominate over the house elves at home. He squinted a bit, he couldn't really see too well. Huh. It was gone now, but he could still sense a soft shivering near the area. Draco scoffed at everyone's incompetence. He stormed upstairs and forced himself to sleep.

A few hours later, Draco woke. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, the stress of pleasing his father, the potential return of the Dark Lord, everything was just too much to bear. No one else at school understood- they were all just stupid, normal school kids. How he longed to be normal like them. Draco got out of bed, still in his green silk pajamas. He heard the last sounds of the fireplace dying out, the quiet murmur of the house elves. Everyone was asleep now, and even the house elves were beginning to leave. He waited until he heard complete silence and crept down the stairs, headed for his favorite spot on the couch. Sitting down, sinking into the- WHAT THE?

He was sitting on a face! A screaming face!

"Lumos! LUMOS," the face screamed!

"Help! Help me! I'm being murdered!" Draco let out a terrified yelp as the Boy Who Lived pressed his wand to Draco's throat.

"...Harry? What in the… what in the name of Merlin's underpants are you doing here? Get out!" Harry's eyebrows scrunched down in concentration. They were furry and soft, like… like little caterpillars. Draco's outstretched hand, for protection, reached out to touch them...

"Expelliarmus! Get away from me!" Harry grabbed a ragged old blanket from off the ground, and wrapped himself around it. An invisibility cloak! Draco had always wanted one of those! 

"Wait! Harry! Erm, I mean… Potter! Get back here! Potter!" Draco didn't know what Harry saw, but a look of pure terror overcame the Chosen One's face as Draco tackled him to the ground. "I'm… urgh, oof… not gonna kill… argh! YOU! POTTER!" Draco took a heavy punch to the face as Harry desperately tried to make a run for it. Draco grabbed the cloak.

"You aren't getting away from here! Explain yourself!" Draco hoped he sounded powerful and scary, but really, he was trembling from euphoria. He had just been punched by Harry Potter! Harry godly Potter!

"Malfoy…" Harry snarled, still holding a wand pointed at him.

"Sit," Malfoy barked, hoping Harry would actually listen, not knowing what to do if he didn't. Truth was, Malfoy had a bit of a huge obsession with Harry, ever since meeting him at the robe shop in their first year. He had pretended not to know who Harry was, although… who didn't know? He figured Harry got enough attention, and he knew what it was like to be famous for something you barely remember doing… something your father did for you…

Really, he just wanted to be friends. With conflicting sides, his father would've never approved, and when he chose Weasley over him, well. His pride had never been stabbed or hurt so hard. How could he have not been jealous? Who knew what they were up to all the time… it was his dream! Draco sneered at Harry, his old angry self back again.

Harry stared at Draco, daring him to make a move. Draco stared back, frozen. The two boys, famous for something they hadn't done, doing stupid things all the time. They were the same. They were so close, sharing a bond they hadn't realized… through their feelings. Draco was the first to let his gaze falter. All at once, his walls slowly crumbled. His resolve, his emotions, his pride- it was all gone. All because of this one cursed boy and his stupid, stupid father. He felt Harry's glare on him soften. Draco collapsed onto the couch and sobbed, ugly cried, you could call it. He heard footsteps, and Draco lifted his head from his hands for a second. All he saw was love in Harry's eyes, then he was wrapped in his arms and felt sorrow no more.

 _EEEEEK! I'm super excited about the next chapter, which hopefully I can get up by tonight or even earlier! My whole afternoon is booked, so I can't work on the story then, but this signals a HUGE plot turn! I'm so excited for you to see my whole new side to the characters!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AAAH! I'm so excited for this chapter! Hopefully, I can cram everything I want to say into it! Hope you enjoy~_

Forbidden Love, Rivalry, and Two Drama Queens

"Ooooh, you are in so much truh-bouble." Harry was confused. That wasn't Ron's voice… was it? Was it Hermione's? He was blinded at first, by the sudden shine of light in his eyes. He felt cool arms wrapped around him, and he jerked awake. Oh no… what had he done last night? His memory flashed back… Draco was crying, and Harry comforted him. He hugged Draco, and they shared memories and hardships with each other. Harry had longed to see Draco that night, and they were planning on having Harry sneak out of the room, but they had fallen asleep! In each other's arms!

"This is not what it looks like… Zabini?" Draco stood up, shaking Harry's arms off him. Good. Harry was glad to be rid of that… menace. That beautiful menace. Draco's hair glittered in the sunlight of the big window. It was such a light blond color, but in the sun, it looked almost white. He could see all of Draco's little hairs, sticking out haphazardly, not gelled in the morning like it usually was. Harry sighed. All eyes turned to him. Oh god, was that out loud? He tried to conceal it into a yawn, and smiled at Draco sheepishly, catching his eye. Pansy alerted them back to reality with a harsh foot stomp that sent her hair flying. She was quite ugly, Harry realized. More ugly than normal when she was mad.

"Boy, we were so worried when you weren't in your bed!" Zabini pointed to Crabbe and Goyle who looked more amused than angry. "What were you doing? My mama would've whipped you! And with Harry bloody Potter too, huh. You got… surprisingly good taste." Draco laughed, and Harry just stared, absolutely flabbergasted. Draco squinted into the light, trying to see Zabini's face more clearly. God, Harry loved everything that Draco did. He was just so… irresistible.

"Well. Thank you. After last night, I thought you wouldn't approve." Draco smirked. Harry was puzzled. What were they talking about? About their cuddling session? Were they… talking about him? Harry's heart raced a million times faster. Was that possible? Because he was just hugging the cutest boy in existence. ARGH! What were these feelings? At first, he thought it was just a harmful friendship. But… he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

RON

Ron was totally freaked out now. Hermione had been calm all the night, saying that Harry would return, and this was totally normal of him, but now that it had been early morning, on a Saturday, their Wizard Chess tournament day, Ron was furious and Hermione was to the point of Mrs. Weasley scary. Ron was pretty sure Hermione would go mother-mode on Harry when he came back, whenever he came back… if he came back. They had already interrogated Neville, scaring the living daylights out of him. Seamus and Finnigan were up all night, snogging (eugh), but they hadn't seen Harry either. That must've meant that Harry left just before everyone started going upstairs, or used the invisibility cloak. The cloak! Why hadn't Ron checked for it before?

"The cloak, Hermione," Ron hissed, and they both broke away from the search group to go investigate Harry's trunk. Underwear. Dobby's socks. And… a battery? Interesting… but no cloak. It confirmed Ron's suspicions. Harry didn't want to be found. Ron wracked his mind, had he said anything to Harry? He didn't think so. Hermione was freaking out, and already, you could see the damage she had caused from her mother tantrum. Harry's clothing was already scattered all over the floor in her frantic attempt to search for clues in the trunk, his bedsheets and pillows were all over the room, and her hair was even bushier and more tangled than normal. Ron was honestly concerned if she would ever be able to tame it.

"Honestly woman, you would've thought Harry had been killed or something." Ron heard the search group and the rest of the Gryffindors going down for breakfast at the Great Hall.

"For all we know, he could've!" Hermione was absolutely hysterical, holding her wand up to Ron's throat. "Ronald Weasley, stop challenging my authority and help me find him!"

"Well, well… calm down, okay?" Ron was about to bang his head on the table and then flip it. "Breakfast!"

"You.. you git! This is no time to be thinking about food!" Hermione looked as if she was about to slap him across the face.

"No! Harry'll be at breakfast! He can't stand going a few hours without those treacle tarts." And I can actually fill up on bacon. Mmmmm, warm, buttery bacon.

"You're a genius, Ron! Let's go! Oh, I'm going to kill that boy when we see him."

 _That was a great chapter if I do say so myself. I'm finding it more fun to write chapters in Draco's perspective, as we as readers don't know much about his thoughts from the books. What do you think? Should I keep these three perspectives, add more, or get rid of some? Leave me a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! Please don't forget to leave some feedback for me, or ideas, every comment I get about my writing makes me really smile~_

 **Forbidden Love, Rivalry, and Two Drama Queens**

Draco watched Harry from the other side of the hallway. Slytherin table was across from Gryffindor, and the demeanor could not be any different. Whereas the Gryffindors were all laughing and poking fun at each other, opening the mail and gossiping happily, the Slytherins seemed like they were at a funeral, plotting their next move and bad mouthing basically the entire school. Draco felt lonely as a Slytherin, unwanted, unneeded, and unliked. The only "friends" he had were Crabbe and Goyle, but they were idiots, Zabini, but he was stuck up and had better things to do, and Pansy, who was too clingy and needed to get a life. Maybe Draco was being too harsh on them, but it seemed like Gryffindor had it all. Charismatic, caring friends and a great sense of humor. It didn't help that even as he watched Hermione yell at Harry from across the room, Ron and his stupid brothers were all laughing, and even Harry seemed to have a hard time taking her seriously. She was like a little mad pixie, too tiny to be scary. She bumped him upside the head, and so he rubbed a bit of bacon grease between his fingers and smeared it along her cheeks. How Draco longed for Harry to be so close to him, to sit next to him during meals and touch his cheeks like that, to be so open and wild and… Harry with him!

Hermione's face burned red, but the table had joined in, all roaring with laughter. Fred, one of those weird Weasley brothers, threw her a napkin and tousled her hair, making her laugh, though unwillingly. Draco sighed and resigned himself back to his boring old, depressing table.

RON

Harry had really gotten a yelling, as he appeared with the Gryffindors. He was one of the first to sit at the table, meeting the rest of the search group (the twins and Seamus and Finnigan) before he saw Ron and a very-angry Hermione. A good thing too, because they warned him of the state she was in. Harry tried not to laugh, but most of the time, he got away with cracking a smile. Hermione knew Harry never took anything seriously. Ron was still a bit upset with Harry, but he didn't point anything out. A quick skeptical glance as he walked in, and that was all it took for Harry to whisper sorry. Their friendship was like that- not needing much to satisfy both of them.

Ron caught Malfoy staring at them from across the hall. He made a face, and turned his head, making sure to catch Draco's eye whenever they were having a particularly good time. He didn't like that Malfoy, always weaseling up to something no good. Ron knew Hermione was upset with Harry, and Harry knew too. In the middle of what Hermione had planned to be a breakfast-long lecture, Harry grabbed a bit of bacon grease and smeared it all under Hermione's eyes. Ron's heart panged with jealousy, but in the moment, he thought it was adrenaline. He grimaced, but then laughed at the idea of what Hermione would do to Harry. The twins howled with tears in their eyes. Hermione, red-faced, grabbed a Knickerboxer Glory, a huge ice cream sundae complete with drizzled chocolates and candies, and dumped it upside down- onto Harry's head! The table exploded with cheers as Harry sputtered with confusion. Ron elbowed him gently.

"She's just one-upped you, mate," he roared over the inaudible noise. Harry snickered, and took a spoonful, smearing it all under Ron's nose. He licked some off, to the groans of Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley! That is disgusting!"

"What? It didn't touch my actual nose!" He shrugged, and the table erupted in hearty guffaws and loud chortles. Ron glanced back at Draco with ice cream all over his face. Draco glared, and Ron returned it. He turned away to finish his large breakfast. Harry, however, had no idea of their exchanges. He turned back and smiled at Draco, surprised a the evil, cruel glare he received in return. Harry felt hurt, and embarrassed. Was Draco ashamed of him? Of what had happened that night? In fact, Harry was pretty sure Draco had tried to forget that memory, as after the Slytherins had a good laugh at them, Draco kicked him out with no mention of their confessional night together. Harry's eyebrows knitted together in that way that drove Draco crazy. Only after Harry had just turned away, that Draco realized what he had done.

 _Thanks so much for reading! I'll work on stocking up on chapters so I can update more regularly after break! See you in the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, it's the author again! From where I am, it's 10 PM at night, so that's really fun. I'm still working on a chapter, so hopefully, I'll get it up and posted by today, if not tomorrow morning! Enjoy and leave a review~

Forbidden Love, Rivalry, and Two Drama Queens

Dear Harry, Draco wrote.

I'm sorry about what happened today, at breakfast. I can't think of a better way to talk to you right now.

I don't want you to sneak out at night anymore. I know you wanted to talk to me that night. I was thinking about you too.

You should lay low for a bit. The Slytherins won't tell anyone, but the whole school doesn't need to know about this.

Love, Draco.

Was the love part too much? Draco didn't know. He didn't usually sign letters with "love" anyway. He was at the owlrey, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. It wasn't really working. On a frosty cold morning, Draco Malfoy- the famous, too good for everyone Malfoy- was out at the peasant owlrey. It's great big windows exposed the birds to lots of light, showing off their well kept feathers and gleaming, sharp talons. The windows also hadn't been filled with glass, so the chilled winter air was streaming in, blowing in delicate frosted snowflakes taken from the frozen morning dew lacing the windowsills and roof tiles. Draco, tying the letter to a small brown owl, peered out the window. He looked down. From up here, he felt almost invincible. The Great Lake had frozen over during the night, so ice skaters had enchanted the ice to be magically thicker, and they practiced beautiful charmwork over patterns on the ice. Dangerous, but beautiful, just like his love for Harry.

No one may have noticed it yet, but Draco was a huge drama queen. With thoughts like those, he couldn't have not been one. Draco's heart was warm, although his body was shivery and numb with cold. He thought of Harry, and a rumored chance encounter with Cho Chang in their fourth year. Harry had liked her, before. She was a crybaby though, and Draco was pleased to think Harry prefered him over her. He imagined him here, clambering up the stone ladder in the clumsy way he did things, standing right where he was now. It would've been about the same time of year, the cold misty air freezing up his glasses. Harry would breathe softly, his frozen breath leaving a smooth blanket over everything it touched. The Boy Who Lived was here, it would say. He is beautiful and perfect, the mist would whisper.

So Draco continued to stand, staring out from the large stone window. His fingers were cold and dry in the winter weather, but it didn't bother him too much. Home was a bit of the same thing. He pressed his fingers against the cold, cold stone, savoring it's touch. It made him alert and grounded him to reality, something that he struggled with doing. Or so his dad told him. He needed to focus more, to keep his head in the game, his dad would say. Internally, Draco groaned. Externally, he was the definition of peace. His robes flapped and waved in the wind, framing his figure like a scene from a movie. He stood there, completely absorbed in his thoughts, dreaming about Harry Potter.

The other kid thought he was a freak.

HERMIONE

Hermione had made it through breakfast, after enduring what felt like teasing forever from the Weasley twins. She was still a bit upset with Harry, but it was good to get it out of her system, and she thought she made an improvement from last time. After all, this time he didn't laugh within the first five minutes. He did laugh, though… about twenty-two seconds after. Hermione wanted to be exasperated with him, but her friends were just too cute, two little clueless babies who needed her help. She held her head high as she walked to class.

Hermione was pretty sure she was the only girl so close to the Boy Who Lived. She really just wanted him to trust her. All her life, her parents were always telling her that they knew best, and that they were right. In the end, experience got them a correct answer, even if Hermione had the answer they needed all along. She had learned to keep quiet- after all, who wanted answers from a girl, much less a Muggle-Born in the wizarding world. It was called the wizarding world, after all. Not the magical world, or something like that. She just wanted Harry to let her in. It hurt her feelings a bit, when Harry started keeping bigger secrets from her and Ron. She thought, a crush? That was fine… but sneaking off at night and not taking her seriously? Ugh. This was a recipe for disaster, she just knew it.

What else would you call it? Hermione knew she was doing the right thing, or at least, she thought so, and she was usually right. Even Harry and Ron listened to her for the most part, which made her happy, because they didn't care what gender or blood status she was. Other people did though, and it was difficult to get them to take her opinion seriously. Like the Weasley twins. They were sweet and charismatic and all, loyal and funny, but they always seemed to choose her to poke fun at. Always, "Look at Hermione get mad like this!" or "Watch Hermione study like a nerd!" Hermione was a bit sick of it, but she wouldn't let it ruin her day like that. Witches like her were important, and most of all, uncommon. She wanted to make sure Harry knew that she was there for him, no matter what. Because she wouldn't fail herself like that again.

Hi readers! I read somewhere that although Hermione's boggart was a failed grade, her real fear lies deeper. She was actually afraid that because she got the bad grade, she would be rejected from Hogwarts and fail at her dream. Her real fear is rejection from what she worked hard at. What are you afraid of?


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi readers! Thanks for sticking with me! Don't forget to leave a review, and check out some of my other stories for other books that I've written. I've just recently published a new series, so check that out if you like The School for Good and Evil. Enjoy~_

 **Forbidden Love, Rivalry, and Two Drama Queens**

Harry was back with Ron, in the common room. There were no classes today, as it was Saturday, and they had played an enjoyable game of Wizard's Chess, where Harry hadn't lost so badly that time. He was improving, slowly, but surely. To be honest, Harry's heart wasn't really in the game. He was just thinking about Draco, and how he had acted towards him during breakfast. He really wanted to talk to him, but knew Draco, with the way he had been acting, would've wanted him to be more secretive. Harry sighed.

"What's wrong, mate? You seem really out of it." Ron frowned at Harry's glum mood. He needed an adventure, something to cheer him up. Maybe they should sneak around the castle! Get some food from the kitchens and write home to Ron's mom? Ron knew how much Harry liked staying at Ron's.

"Come on, mate. It's winter break, almost Christmas! Malfoy will be gone for the holidays, back at his creepy old manor, and we'll have the whole castle to ourselves! Hermione's going home, but we can still have fun! Don't mope, let's go grab some food." Ron's little note that Draco would be going home for the holidays didn't make Harry feel any better, but he didn't want to crush Ron's spirit, and he knew Ron would've loved any chance to eat more, so he agreed and they snuck out under the invisibility cloak.

They snuck down to the kitchens, with Ron's long list of requirements already growing longer and crazier.

"Do you think they can get me a firewhiskey? I've always wanted to try one, you know. What about chocolate fountain? We could totally bring that up to the Gryffindor common room and have them refill it every night, no one would have to know! We could totally shove that in Malfoy's face." Harry's face audibly relaxed when Draco was mentioned.

"Harry, what's up with you and Malfoy?" Harry was confused. What was Ron talking about?  
"Erm, nothing. I'll tell you, but uh… once we get back to the common room. With… Hermione." Hopefully, he could come up with a good lie and get Hermione to back him up on it, so Ron wouldn't pry. Hermione would understand, right? It was a white lie, it wouldn't be hurting anybody.

They arrived at the kitchens, and Ron tickled the pear in the painting. The wall swung open to reveal a bustling kitchen, full of house elves in little hats and aprons.

"Oh, sirs! Hello sirs!" They squeaked, rushing forward and bowing. "What can we do for you, sirs?"

"Hello! Can we get a… uh, roast chicken and a… eh, what do you want Harry? Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face. For Merlin's sake, he had been daydreaming again.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll have two treacle tarts and a… package of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, if you have them." The house elves nodded and bowed at his request.

"Can you give me some Chocolate Frogs too? I'm still collecting and I need Agrippa," Ron added, leaning forwards as if the elves wouldn't hear.

"Hermione would hate to know we were here."

"Well, she doesn't need to know, does she?" Laughed Ron, running his fingers through his hair. Luckily, it wasn't as knotted as usual. Harry couldn't help imagining Draco's hands doing the same thing. The house elves had soon fulfilled their request, bringing them everything in two neat bags.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Ron, smiling at his and Hermione's fond memories of the spell.

"Thank you sirs for coming, sirs. Good day sirs," chirped the cheery elves, ushering them out without further ado. The treats floated alongside them as they roamed the halls again, now heading up to the owlrey. They would be sending a letter home to Ron's mom, asking if they would be coming home for the holidays. Harry said he didn't mind staying at the castle, but he knew Ron would like to go home, and he would rather have eggnog with the Weasley's than watch Hagrid get drunk, as much as he adored Hagrid. They made the steep trek up to the owlrey, located on the top of the west wing. They could hear the chirping of owls before they smelled the droppings. The flapping of powerful wings, the quiet murmur of students sending letters… there weren't many, mind you, most students already knew what they would be doing that holiday.

The duo took of the cloak before they entered the owlrey, leaving their food under the cloak outside the door. They laughed and joked as they entered, the usual appearance of the two friends. No one was too bothered, as there were only a few quiet first and second years wandering about. When they saw Harry, they all hurried on their way and gave him some space. Ron smiled and waved, but when they clearly didn't care for him, he chortled and turned back to Harry, trying not to let anything get in the way of their fun.

Draco was still standing by the window, and when Harry entered, he panicked. Hiding behind a column, he listened in to what Harry and Ron had to say.

"That Draco Malfoy though, haha, he's so unloved that while he's at the castle, he's miserable, but at home, he has to deal with his stuck up father, so he's miserable too." Ron scoffed. "Always going around thinking he's sooo much better than everyone, calling everyone a- a… a you-know-what. He should shove his attitude up his…" Ron made a gesture too obscene to be said. Harry laughed, partly because Ron's ranting was normal and quite passionate, but it was also half-hearted and bitter, because he knew Ron would never approve of his feelings for Draco. It was kind of stupid, really. He didn't _need_ Ron's approval, but Ron was his first friend and sensible too, most of the time. If Ron didn't approve, no one would. Harry knew he should tell Ron. Maybe now, maybe with Hermione. He didn't know yet.

"Hey Ron, come check out this view! You can see the twins ice skating down there. HEY FRED AND GEORGE! WE'RE UP HERE!" Harry sent some gold sparks down to the Great Lake, where two redheaded figures were skating. All of a sudden, Harry felt tense. Was it him?

Ron climbed up the stone ladder noisily. "I'm here- woah!" He seemed taken aback by how high they actually were. "Cool, mate!" Harry laughed.

"I'll push you down!" Ron snickered.

"Yeah right. My mother will hear about this!"

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, my mother. She's a lot scarier than dad, anyday. Oh, now sons. Don't be like that, have some batteries." They laughed.

"Okay, let's get going. The food's getting cold." As they walked down, Ron tripped on something. Harry didn't look back, because that seemed pretty normal for Ron, but he heard an indifferent noise. He was surprised. Was Ron mad at him?

"Hey Ron, mate, I didn't mean it like-"

Standing there, in the shadows, was Draco Malfoy, listening to them and frozen like an idiot.


End file.
